Susanne Flame
Susanne Flame was a Human who served in Starfleet as a physician during the latter half of the 24th century. Early Life Flame was born in 2345 to Kevin and Marissa Flame on the colony of New Milan, along the Federation-Tholian border. Her father was a Starfleet Officer and was normally away on assignments during her early years In 2353 he was assigned to Starbase 311 and killed during a Tholian attack. Part of the assault force then attacked a nearby colony, and her mother was killed before Starfleet reinforcements arrived. After three months in an orphanage, Commander Jacob Stone, a former shipmate of her father's, arrived and adopted her. The two traveled to Vulcan aboard a private shuttle. Once there she met Spencer Stone, her new younger foster brother, and T'nela, Jacob's wife. The former was slightly indifferent to her and the latter cold and uncaring. Starfleet Academy In 2363 Flame enrolled in Starfleet Academy. In 2367 she graduated from the Academy and began attending the Starfleet Medical Academy, majoring in General Practice and Surgery. At one point during her training, she interned at a clinic on Norpin V. Starfleet Officer By 2371 she held the rank of Lieutenant, had aided in setting up a colony and was a staff physician aboard the USS Heleus. 'USS Lionheart' In 2372 she transferred to the USS Lionheart as Chief Medical Officer, replacing Renee Boyce. For transport, her two foster brothers and Lieutenant Seff O'Rourke arrived at Adolphus IV in the runabout USS Cau Lau. During the journey to Starbase 234, the runabout was attacked by a Klingon Bird of Prey. While aboard the Lionheart O'Rourke constantly flirted with her. She eventually agreed to a date when the'' ship put in for shore leave on Risa, but instead, it turned into a mission for Starfleet Intelligence. ("Risan Holiday") 'Dominion War' A few days prior to the Federation-Klingon Alliance attack on Toros III, Flame found out she was two months pregnant by O'Rourke. When he was lost during the battle, she almost had a miscarriage. ("Declaration") She stayed onboard the ''Lionheart for three more months before returning home to Vulcan shortly before Operation Return. She was assigned to the Vulcan Space Central's medical facilities until taking maternal leave. Prior to her maternal leave, she and foster brother Spencer Stone traveled to Andor to pack up O'Rourke's apartment there. She gave birth during the Second Battle of Vulcanis. 'USS Gorkon' After the Dominion War Williams was assigned to the USS Gorkon and she came aboard as CMO, bringing Damion and his nanny with her. When Esperanza Piñiero resigned her commission instead of assuming command of the vessel, she had her brother Nikolas get her husband promoted to the center seat. In 2377 she was infuriated when O'Rourke snuck aboard the Gorkon and left with Damion, well within his rights since no custody agreements had been arranged. Awards Space Medallion x2 LUG Trek Stats (2372) 'Attributes' Fitness 2 Coordination 3 : Dexterity +2 Intellect : Logic +1 Presence 3 : Empathy +1 : Willpower +2 Psi 0 'Skills' Administration 1 : Bureaucratic Manipulation 3 : Starfleet 2 Athletics 2 : Jogging 3 : Yoga 3 Computer 1 : Programming 2 : Research 3 Culture 1 : Human 2 : Vulcan 3 Dodge 1 Energy Weapon 1 : Phaser 3 First Aid 2 : Vulcan 3 : Wound/Combat Trauma 4 History 1 : Federation 2 : Human 2 : Vulcan 2 Language : Federation Standard 3 : Vulcan 2 Law 1 : Starfleet 2 Life Science 2 : Anatomy 4 : Genetics 3 : Zoology 3 Medical Sciences 3 : General Medicine 5 : Exoantomy 4 : Surgery 4 Personal Equipment 2 : BioBed 3 : EVA Suit 3 : Medical Tricorder 4 Physical Science 1 : Chemistry 2 : Computer 2 Planetary Science 1 : Climatology 2 Planetary Survival 1 : Mountains 2 Shipboard Systems 2 : Medical 5 : Sensors 3 Starship Tactics 1 : Planetary Support 2 Unarmed Combat 1 : Kareel-ilfa 2 : Tai Chi 3 Vehicle Operations 1 : Shuttlecraft 3 'Advantages/Disadvantages' Alien Upbringing +2 Code of Honor (Hippocratic Oath) -2 Department Head +2 Patron (Jacob Stone) +1 Sexy +2 Strong Will +2 Category:Humans Category:Medical Officers Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:USS Gorkon Crew Members Category:USS Heleus Crew Members Category:Orphans Category:Stone Family Category:Doctors Category:Raid on Toros III Category:Physicians Category:Chief Medical Officers Category:Norpin V Personnel